


Nick, Drawing

by afrikate



Series: Justin, Writhing [2]
Category: Popslash
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick likes to draw Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick, Drawing

Nick likes to draw Justin. Chris rags on him for this, teasing, "What, I'm not pretty enough for you?" When he does, Nick just smiles, a small, lopsided smile. Because Nick has whole sketchbooks of Chris pictures that Chris knows nothing about. All his Boys know, and he's had to bribe each of them, at one point or another, not to say anything. Howie, like the others, took the bribe, but afterwards he told Nick, "I wouldn't have told. I know how Chris is."

Nick knows how Chris is too, knows he doesn't believe that he's beautiful, or really more than "passable." Chris pretty much runs the other direction when Nick tries to tell him he is, except during sex, when Chris seems to believe anything that gets him an orgasm. Nick never gives up telling him, but now reserves it for times Chris can't argue—during sex, right as Chris is drifting off to sleep, before Nick leaves, whispered in his ear.

Since Justin joined them, Nick has become fascinated with drawing him. Nick loves a challenge, and getting Justin's beauty and charisma down on paper is certainly that. He has a bunch of sketches of Justin in every conceivable pose—eating dinner, playing basketball, drinking soda, talking to Chris. But Nick's been working on a series that, in his head, he calls "Justin, Writhing," and these are sketches of Justin having sex, with one or both of them (though Nick rarely does self-portraits) or by himself. He doesn't draw them often because, let's face it, he doesn't see them often, and when he does he wants to get laid. Sometimes drawing takes far too much of his concentration. But once in a while he's sated enough to step back and watch Chris with Justin, and draw and not touch. And these times are so hot, so fucking hot. When he finished, he's always, always ready, hard and aching, needing them both, Chris' hands and Justin's mouth or Justin's hands and Chris' body. It turns them on, too, he thinks, because they always welcome him with open arms.

 

_© 2002 afrikate _


End file.
